The Black Rose
by Vkgirl116
Summary: Rima is a skilled Vampire Hunter sent on a undercover mission at Cross Academy. Will it go smoothly or will someone find out her secret?


**The Black Rose  
**

**Author's Note: Hello And thank you for reading The Black Rose. Most of the characters in the fo****llowing story belong to Matsuri Hino and not me. Also here is some stuff that will make the story make more sense.**

**1. Nobles can also turn humans into Level Es. The reason why is because their saliva contains poison. So if too much of it is in the blood stream then the body will start turning. The saliva also contains a sedative so after the fangs pierce the neck the person feels no pain.  
**

**2. Cross Academy is just a vampire school.**

**3. Vampires are sorted into classes depending on their age.**

**4. When a vampire exchanges blood with a human then that human gets its status. e.g. (Noble turns exchanges blood with a human. The human gets powers and is a Noble as well.)  
**

**

* * *

C****hapter 1**

**8 years ago...**

"Good night Rima." Her mother said and kissed her eight year old daughter's forehead before leaving the room and closing the door. Her mother went downstairs into the living room. It was a cold winter night and the wind was threatening to blow windows in her bedroom. Rima Touya hugged her bunny rabbit, Mr Flopsy closer towards her. The shadows in her room were stretched into shapes that looked like monsters reaching out of the darkness to get her so she turned on her bedside lamp. Suddenly a knocking sound came from downstairs. Foot steps hurried towards the knocking the sound and she heard the door creak open.

"Who is it?" came her fathers voice.

"Remember me? " asked a rough voice. Then a loud crash sounded below her followed by gunshots. Rima quickly jumped out of bed and padded towards her bedroom door and opened it a crack and saw her mother hurrying up the stairs. Rima stepped out into the lit hallway and the fighting from downstairs got louder.

"Mummy what's going on downstairs?" she asked in a frightened voice whilst hugging her mother.

"Daddy's just cleaning up but I need you to stay in your brothers bedroom for a while sweetie." she kissed her daughter's forehead and open the door to her brother's room.

As the door opened something went flying at her and her mother quickly moved them to the side.

Embedded in the door was a silver shuriken.

"Sorry I thought it was a vampire entering the room." apologized her brother. Her mother quickly closed the door and ran towards her brother.

"Ikuto I need you to protect your sister and yourself while me and your father and I try and fend them off. I've called your uncle and told him to come quickly but he's 10 minutes away." she said urgently but tears were beginning to well up her eyes.

"Rima I need you to be good girl and listen to you brother okay?"

Rima nodded obediently. Then she kissed both of her children and ran out of the door.

"Mummy!" Rima cried rushing towards the door.

"No Rima." said Ikuto stopping her, " Mummy and Daddy are trying to protect us from vampires and I need to protect you."

"Vampires." Rima said and her blue eyes widened in shock.

"Yes vampires. Now listen Rima. I want you to go hide in that big wardrobe and don't come out until I say so." He told her and pointed to a large oak wardrobe.

She got into the the wardrobe and he closed the door for her. Rima wrapped her arms around her knees and tried not to cry. The sound of fighting got quieter until it was silent. Then they heard someone running up the stairs and she thought it was her mother coming to tell her it was alright now and that all the bad vampires were gone.

"Rima don't get out yet." Her brother warned her. The footsteps got nearer towards the room. She looked through the crack in the wardrobe and suddenly the door was kicked open. Instead of her mother standing there in the door way it was a tall vampire with crimson red eyes and messy brown hair. Rima saw blood trickling down the the corners of his mouth. The look on his face frightened her immensely.

Ikuto started firing at the vampire with deadly accuracy at the vampire but the vampire had speed on his side and dodged the bullets easily. He threw back his head laughing and then rushed at him before he had even pulled the trigger. The vampire had picked up Ikuto by the throat and held him up in the air. He tried to pry the the fingers off his throat but they just wouldn't budge.

" Your not so strong now. Are you?" the vampire cried mockingly. Then he threw him into the wall and Ikuto landed in a crumpled heap.

He walked slowly towards him and knelt down beside him and turned his head to the side so that he had access to his neck. His fangs began lengthening and they pierced the flesh.

Rima let out a small gasp. She quickly put her hand over her mouth but it was too late he had heard. He turned his head slowly towards the wardrobe. He looked like one of the monsters she sometimes had nightmares about.

"I knew I missed out someone." He said getting up and walking towards the wardrobe.

Her heart started thumping rapidly as she tried to find an escape but there was none.

He got closer and opened the doors.

"Hello Princess. Were you trying to hide from me?" He asked.

Rima tried to say something but her mouth wouldn't form any words. He picked her up out of the closet. She tried to scream but her throat was blocked.

"You have a very pretty face. I might adopt you."

Her strawberry blond hair was swepped off her neck and she felt two sharp pricks but the pain was soon gone. Very quickly she began to feel drowsy and no longer paid attention to what was happening to her.

The vampire placed her on the bed and then bit his finger. Blood flowed quickly from the wound and he dripped the blood into her open mouth.

Three shots were fired and the vampire lay on the floor clutching the wound in his chest. A man hovered over his.

"Die you vampire scum." and he shot the bullet which hit him in the head. The man quickly ran to his niece who was shuddering on the bed. He had studied about vampire transformations and recognized this was one. The only way to stop her fully transforming now was to give her a seal. He turned her over and teared open the neck of her night gown. He placed his hand above the back of her neck and started murmuring a charm. The words came out faster now and his palm slammed against her neck. He lifted it up. The seal was done. On the back of her neck was a dark purple butterfly tattoo.

The seal had stopped her fully transforming but it would still have some vampire characteristics. The vampire hunter stood up and wondered if he had got here earlier would he have saved her.

**Now**

**Rima POV  
**

*Beep Beep*

I opened my tired eyes and towards the alarm, I switched it off. It was the Wednesday twenty first of November. Exactly eight years since that night when my family was slaughtered and I realised that I had grown a lot since then. I was now a qualified vampire hunter and not the weepy little girl I used to be. Since that day my uncle trained my day in day out to be a skilled hunter. It helped that my reflexes and senses were better than humans but that came with a downside. Everyday I would suffer from blood lust and to stop this I would have to take a blood tablet to control it. I still missed them. My family. But the pain that came from remembering them had gradually lessened over the years. I had to get over my loss and concentrate on the future. I still felt angry at the vampires that kill my family and I used that anger to fight vampires. I always left a black rose on top of the ashes and this earned me the nick name black rose.

Okay enough reminiscing. Time to get ready for school. I leapt out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror, I brushed my messy ginger hair. I kept it medium length and usually tied it into pig tails with ribbons. Doing my hair up this way meant that my butterfly tattoo would show. As I finished washing my face the bell rang. I wiped the water off and then ran down the stairs. Standing in the door way was Akira. She was my partner when it came to killing a group of vampires. Akira was actually a shape shifter and she shaped shifted into a wolf when we were on missions.I got to know her 3 years ago when we both attended this training whole family were shape shifters and they were part of the Hunters had short silver hair which was streaked with a silvery light blue and usually gelled into spikes that pointed down.

"Hey."

"Morning Akira. Come on in." I stepped aside so that she could come in. She stepped inside and I closed the door. "We'll go up to my room and you can wait there."

"Okay."

We walked passed the kitchen and inside was my uncle reading the newspaper. He looked up as we passed.

"Morning Girls." he smiled.

"Morning Uncle." I said

"Morning Touya sensei." Akira said formally whilst bowing. She called him sensei because he was her teacher and he trained her to kill vampires. We both went to the Hunters academy on weekends and in the summer holidays. The Hunters association were the guys that gave us missions and they also got Vampire Hunters to train us. My uncle was one of they senseis there.

We reached my room and I went to change into my uniform. Akira sat on my bed while I changed in my walk in wardrobe.

"Hey Akira have you heard about our new mission?"

"Mmm"

"The one tonight."

"I'll come round to your house around about 8:00."

"Okay." I replied coming out of the wardrobe and going over to my vanity dresser to apply make-up.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked while carefully applying mascara to my lashes which instantly made my cerulean blue eyes look larger.

"Nah." she said getting up off the bed.

I looked at the clock on my wall. 7:45.

"I'll just grab some toast and we'll go."

**At School**

School was boring and it was made worse by the fact that I didn't have many friends. Akira and me had transferred here just last year. When we arrived not many people approached us. Well they would at first but before they even reached us Akira would give them a look that made them turn back and walk away quickly. Only the brave approached and even they trembled slightly when their eyes met Akira's menacing glare. Despite her glaring I managed to made two friends. One was a girl called Amu Yunoki. She was a fun and energetic girl with tight red ringlets and large green eyes. The other friend I had made was Kei Kanazuki. He was a laid back kind of guy with ash blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was good looking but I wouldn't call him hot. He also lived nearby me so he walked home with Akira and me.

It was lunch and we were sitting outside even though it was freezing cold. I had forgotten to take my gloves with me and now my hands were frozen. We were all sitting at our usual bench. The four of us. I was in the middle and I had Kei on one side and Amu on the other side. Akira was sitting on the end of the bench next to Amu but she wasn't bothered in talking with us. She was like that. She tagged along with me but never joined in. Instead she was always lost deep in her thoughts even during classes.

"So Rima are you doing anything tonight? We can go shopping for dresses for the Christmas dance. It's coming up and we should go buy them now because I know this shop that sells really good dresses and there all on sale now."

"Sorry Amu but I've got stuff to do tonight. Me and Akira need to study for a big algebra test another time" I added when I saw how disappointed she looked.

"Okay. What about next week?"

"I'll think about it. Ah-ah-ahchoo." I sneezed. Gosh it was cold.

"Are you cold? Maybe we should go back inside." Kei suggested looking concerned.

"I'm alright." I said as best I could I wasn't going to go inside just because it was cold. We had sat here every lunch since me and Akira first arrived. I reached down into me pocket to reach for my packet of tissues and hr caught sight of my raw hands.

"Give me your hands." he said

"What?"

He grabbed my hands and started rubbing them between his trying to create heat from friction. I blushed a deep red.

"Eh, you really don't have to." I said embarrassed looking away.

"I really do. Your freezing cold." he stated. I tried to pull my hands out of his grasp but they wouldn't move. I gave up on trying to free my hands and let him finish warming them up. His hands were firm but also gentle at the same time. I looked up at his face. It was very focus and he was handsome too. But I just didn't love him. He was nice and everything and we had fun but I guess he just wasn't the one I was looking for.

"There finished." He said and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Thanks." I said sincerely, "I think we should go in it's end of lunch." I told them standing up

**After School**

I reached my house.

"See you tomorrow." I said waving at Kei

"See ya." he called back.

I turned around and let myself into the house.

"Uncle I'm home." I called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen. Come in I've got something to talk to you about." I walked into the kitchen and there he was sitting at the kitchen table with a folder. Must be another mission.

"Hey."

"Welcome home." he greeted me.

I went to take a blood tablet from the cupboards and popped it into a glass of water. It dissolved, turning the water crimson. My eyes didn't go red with blood lust because I wasn't that thirsty. Then I sat in a seat in front of him and took a sip. It tasted bland and like water with only a of blood. I had only tasted blood once. It was from a rabbit when I was training in the mountains with Akira for a month. I had run out of tablets while I was there so I had to find an animal. I had felt so guilty afterwards for takings its life that I made sure I had spare tablets on me. I vowed to never to drink from a human however thirsty I was. Since I was half a Noble it meant that I my saliva was poisonous and if I ever drank too much from a human then I would end up transforming them. The thing about being half a Noble was that I had some powers. I had control over lightning. It was pretty awesome at times but when I got too emotional then I would find sparks shooting out of my hands by mistake. I tried not to use it that often because it used a lot of energy and very quickly I would be worned out which is why I trained with it everyday so my stamina could increase.

"So what's the next mission?" I asked

He opened the folder and passed it to me.

"We want you to go undercover at a vampire school called Cross Academy. There's been a rise of missing people and murders at a nearby village. We already sent a number Hunters there but the number of missing people and murders are still rising. We think that someone at that Academy is still creating Level Es and letting them kill people in that village. We want to enroll you there since your a half a vampire they will let you in. Just as long as you hide that seal then nobody know that your actually a human that's been transformed. We've already made up a fake identity for you so all you have to do is accept the mission and go study there.

"Hmmm." I had heard about this school. It was a boarding school and rich vampires would send their children their. However famous it was I still had to consider this. It would mean that I would have to leave Akira and my friends here. I could imagine Amu crying uncontrollably because I was leaving. It would also mean having to go to a new school and be the new girl all over again. But I guess it would be fun and exciting.

"One more thing. After school Akira will meet you up and both of you will go into town and kill the remaining Level E." he added whilst waiting for my decision.

"When will I have to leave?"

"This Sunday. You'll be going by train then someone will come and escort you to the academy."

That was soon. Very soon. I would be leaving behind my old life and entering a new one. Oh well I am a vampire Hunter so I guess I should go save those people.

"Okay. I accept."

**8:21**

We were walking in silence down an alleyway towards a abandoned warehouse where a bunch of Level Es was skulking. Akira was trotting silently beside me. The moon shone on her fur making it look like it was spun from pure silver. Her fur was normally a silvery blue and the ends were tipped with white. I had never tried to stroke her because she probably bite my hand off. I was wearing my usual black turtle neck and black pants. Over this was my long black trench coat. The ends fluttered behind me as I neared the warehouse. I kept my weapons concealed. I had a pistol in its holster on my hip and a packet of shurikens strapped to my right thigh. I listened keenly for sounds of life inside there. My ears picked up the slight sound of movement.

I took the pistol out of my it's holster and slowly opened the door. We stepped inside. I scanned the warehouse with my pistol held in front of me. The warehouse looked old and about to fall down. Part of the roof had already fallen and it let in a stream of light.

Something moved in the shadows to my right and I instantly shot to where I had seen the movement. It missed the target by a centimeter. Akira quickly sped after it quickly. I carried on walking through the to the report there were seven vampires in here. That was quite a lot since Level Es don't tend to live in small communities because they tend to fight over food. I heard noise behind me and quickly turned to fire. It shot the vampire right in the chest and it was thrown backwards wear it howled in pain before it turned into a pile of ashes. From my coat pocket I took out a black rose and layed it on top. One down some more to go.

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground by another vampire. It's fangs were bared and trying to rip out my throat. It was heavy and my gun lay meters away from me. Damit. It was hard work trying to stop it from killing me. It's long razor sharp nails scratched my face and ripped through my sleeves. I had to something quickly. I concentrated on gathering energy in my free hand. A ball of lightning gathered in my hands and I thrusted it into the stomach of the level it. It incinerated immediately and I was covered in ashes. Great I'm covered in dead vampire.

I went to retrieve my gun and brushed ash off myself. My cheek was bleeding where had scratch me but it wasn't that deep. I'd better be more on guard. I don't want another close encounter like that.

Quickly I continued searching the warehouse. I heard a sucking noise and in the air there was a smell of blood. It stank and it was spreading. There, in the corner was a vampire feeding off a little boy. I shot it in the forehead just as it lifted it's face up. The child fell to ground and I leapt to catch it. I caught it in my arms. He looked very pale and was still. I check for a pulse. it was faint but it was still there. I let out a sigh of relief. Next to me was another pile of ashes and I took out another black rose and layed it on top. I got up and carried the boy with one arm. Akira ran to me and skidded to a halt before changing back into a human.

"Did we get them all?" I asked

"Yeah I checked the rest of the warehouse and took out four Level Es."

"I took out three so I guess we got them all if the report was correct."

"What happened to you." She asked looking at the cuts on my cheek

" I kinda got scratched. It doesn't matter right now. What does is getting this little boy to hospital."

" Yeah. Your right come on lets go.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter 1. Hoped you liked it and if you did then please review and if you didn't like it tell me why. **


End file.
